The Wedding
by Minamo
Summary: [UA] Lo dos, ella vestida de novia, él de novio. Una imagen perfecta. Lo malo, es que ellos no eran pareja y no podían serlo. YohxAnna. Epílogo: Una sonrisa de Amor. ¡SE ACABÓ!
1. The Wedding

The Wedding.

Tienda Bodas

-

**A**quel lugar era enorme y su localización era de lo más acertada. Ahí, en medio del centro de la ciudad, se encontraba una de las tiendas más prestigiadas de todo Japón, conocida por poseer a los mejores diseñadores de ropa en Tokio: The _Wedding_. Se especializaban en los trajes de boda, ya sean los tradicionales o los de última moda. Por supuesto, no era nada barato, así que sólo personas importantes y de dinero, elegían ese lugar para comprar sus trajes para el día más importante de su vida, cuando se unirían a esa persona especial por el resto de su existencia.

Y, por ese motivo, él se encontraba ahí, de pie frente a la enorme tienda, sin querer entrar. Bueno, no es que no quisiera, simplemente se encontraba ligeramente nervioso. El lugar era imponente. Se podía ver, a través de las paredes de vidrio, la cantidad de diseños de boda que había en el lugar. Desde trajes tradicionales blancos japoneses con estampados de flores de sakura, hasta vestidos de novia que no dejaban nada a la imaginación.

La verdad, era demasiado para él. Hubiera preferido comprar su traje en cualquier lugar sin necesidad de gastar tanto dinero, pero su madre y su abuela lo habían obligado a ir a ese particular lugar con excusa de que, para un día tan especial, necesitaba un traje especial. Y pues, quién era él para contradecir a esas dos imponentes mujeres.

Abrió la puerta y se adentró al lugar.

Lo primero que notó fueron los colores que predominaban, el blanco y el negro. En la parte izquierda de la tienda, donde se encontraban todos los tipos de vestidos de novia, las mujeres, que habían ido a medirse sus vestidos, platicaban entre ellas sobre sus bodas, derrochando felicidad. Mientras que en el otro lado del lugar, donde estaban todos los trajes para caballero, lo hombres hablaban felizmente entre ellos, al igual que sus futuras esposas, sólo que con el ligero cambio de tema, hablaban de deportes o cosas superficiales, lo único que comentaban sobre sus bodas era lo caro que iba a salir. Por supuesto, los dos lugares estaban muy bien separados, ya que las mujeres no querían que sus parejas las vieran con el vestido especial antes de su boda.

-Disculpe…

Una voz femenina lo sacó de su distracción.

-¿Si?

-¿Tiene cita?

-Etto… -lo pensó por unos segundos, trataba de recordar el nombre de la diseñadora que le había dicho su madre, la cual se había ocupado de hacerle la cita –Sí, con… creo que se llama Mary –sonrió al haber recordado el nombre –Sí, Mary. Soy Asakura –se presentó mientras extendía la mano la cual fue estrechada enseguida –Asakura Yoh.

-Un gusto Asakura-san –la mujer respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro –Mi nombre es Matty y soy asistente de Mary-san, quien le atenderá en unos minutos. Puede tomar asiento, si lo desea –dijo apuntando el enorme sillón en forma de medio círculo tras de él.

El castaño hombre afirmó con la cabeza y se sentó en el lugar indicado. Como casi todo lo demás, el sillón era de piel, de color blanco con cojines negros, muy cómodo, muy caro. Miraba todo a su alrededor, podía escuchar a lo lejos las risas de las mujeres mezcladas con la voz del locutor del canal de deportes en la parte de los hombres (los dueños del lugar se habían visto obligados a poner un televisor con exclusivos canales masculinos para que los novios no estuvieran quejándose del tiempo) Miró la mesa de vidrio que estaba frente a él, sobre ella habían muchas revistas de boda y diseños únicos. Tomó una y la hojeó.

Su mirada se desvió de la revista para poder posarla en la persona que acababa de entrar en la tienda. Una hermosa mujer había llamado su atención. Entraba como si fuese dueña y señora del lugar, su esbelta figura le robaba el aliento a cualquiera, su mirada llena de superioridad congelaba a quien se le pusiera enfrente y su cabellera rubia caía sensualmente sobre su rostro.

-Tengo una cita con Mary –dijo al posarse frente a la asistente de la diseñadora –Soy Kyouyama Anna.

-¡Oh! ¡Señorita Kyouyama!- exclamó la chica pelirroja al verse en presencia de aquella imponente mujer –Mary-san vendrá en unos momentos.

La rubia no respondió. Dio vuelta y se sentó en el gran sillón, cerca del castaño. Se cruzó de piernas, tomó una revista y se entretuvo en ella.

El castaño había dejado de verla hacía unos segundos atrás, ya que se iba a ver muy evidente que la estaba admirando. Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro. Se iba a casar en un par de meses y no era tiempo de mirar a otras mujeres. Pero se le hacía raramente familiar. La había visto en otra parte.

-¡Lamento hacerlos esperar!- Una mujer, no muy alta, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, se había parado frente a ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro, captando la atención de ambos –Es un gusto conocerlo joven Asakura –extendió la mano, y el chico inmediatamente se puso de pie y al estrechó.

-El gusto es mío –dijo, sonriendo.

-¡Hola Anna! –luego de saludar al castaño, se acercó a la rubia.

-Más te vale que mi vestido sea único… -susurró, congelando al castaño.

-Lo sé –contestó la rubia de ojos verdes con una gran sonrisa, ya estaba más que acostumbrada a la frialdad de aquélla mujer -¡Bien! –Juntó sus manos con ánimo –Acompáñenme por favor, aquí está muy lleno para poder charlar, iremos a la parte de arriba.

La chica les hizo una seña con las manos para que la siguieran. Pasaron por un largo pasillo que estaba en medio de los dos salones, el de damas y caballeros, y se adentraron al elevador que estaba al final de éste. El edificio era bastante grande, tenía cuatro pisos, el primero donde estaban los clientes, el segundo un salón parecido al primero sólo que privado, el tercero donde se hacía la magia y el cuarto donde guardaban los accesorios.

El elevador se detuvo en el segundo piso. Los tres descendieron de él y se adentraron a un salón bastante espacioso, luminoso, con muebles rosas y amarillos, y fotos de diseños de ella y de los demás diseñadores que trabajaban en la misma empresa.

Yoh notó que en varias de las fotografías, que colgaban de la pared, salía Anna.

-Bien, pues –comenzó Mary llamando su atención –Los dos son clientes muy especiales y se casan casi en la misma fecha –decía mientras sacaba algunos diseños de su maletín –Por eso decidí hacer sus trajes al mismo tiempo, sólo me dedicaré a ustedes. ¿Está bien?

-Por supuesto –contestó el castaño.

-Me da igual –dijo la rubia.

-Entonces, ahora regreso –anunció luego de guardar sus dibujos de nuevo en el maletín –No recuerdo donde dejé los diseños más recientes que he hecho –dijo sonriendo –Los iré a buscar, no tardaré –y salió de la habitación dejando a los dos jóvenes solos.

La rubia miró de reojo al chico quien estaba entretenido mirando las fotografías.

-Sales bien.

Escuchó de repente.

-Gracias –respondió.

Hubo uno segundos minutos en silencio.

-Asakura Yoh –el chico se acercó a ella y se presentó.

-Kyouyama Anna –respondió.

-¿Trabajas para ellos?

-Sí, a veces –se sentó en un sillón individual, frente al chico.

Se miraron directamente a los ojos, por unos segundos. Silencio invadió la habitación. A los dos les parecía graciosa y ligeramente irónica la situación. Esas miradas sostenidas eran dignas de un par de adolescentes tratando de descifrar la atracción emergida entre ellos, pero por supuesto, esa no era su situación. Ni eran adolescentes, ni se atraían y mucho menos podían pensar en cometer un locura un par de meses antes de sus bodas.

-¡Lamento la espera!

La voz de la diseñadora rompió el contacto entre sus miradas y el silencio absorbente de la habitación.

Los minutos pasaron. Mary les enseñó los diseños más resientes de sus bellos trajes que fueron aprobados por los dos jóvenes. Ella siguió hablando por unos minutos más. Entre ellos, el castaño y la rubia, no hubo otra palabra.

-Los veré el viernes –se despidió con una gran sonrisa la diseñadora y salió de la habitación –Y comenzaremos con esto –dijo antes de perderse de la vista de los dos jóvenes.

Los dos sólo se miraron.

Ella salió primero que él.

Sin despedirse ni nada, los dos se perdieron de vista.

El viernes se volverían a ver y, esperaban, que aquella sensación al verse, no ocurriera de nuevo.

Continuará.

Nota. Wua, tenía que sacarme esta historia de la cabeza (ya sé que no he seguido mis demás fics, pero tenía que hacerlo). Por supuesto es un Yoh x Anna. No tendrá muchos capítulos, talvez unos 5 nada más. Es una historia simple, todo se desarrolla en ese lugar, The Wedding.

Espero le guste!

Dejen reviews, si les gustó o no.


	2. Tentaciones

**The Wedding**

_Capitulo dos: Tentaciones_

-

**L**os dos se maldijeron mentalmente al verse de nuevo a las caras.

Se suponía que aquella sensación que sintieron la primera vez que se conocieron, no volvería ocurrir jamás. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo ese escalofrío, que comenzaba desde su nuca hasta donde la espalda pierde su nombre. No podían negar que era una sensación muy agradable, pero tampoco podían darse el gusto de disfrutarla.

¿Por qué? Porque era incorrecto.

Porque esa sensación, no era más que atracción.

Sí, atracción que debería ser bloqueada.

-Ohayo –dijeron al mismo tiempo.

De nuevo estaban en aquella habitación espaciosa y bien iluminada. De nuevo se encontraban solos.

Lo cual resultaba muy incómodo, demasiado, más si aquel escalofrío no desaparecía.

Ella miró su reloj, impaciente. Había llegado temprano a la condenada cita como para que Mary se retrasara. Además no había amanecido de humor. Odiaba levantarse temprano, odiaba el tráfico, odia esperar, pero, lo que más había empezado a odiar, era esperar a solas con aquel castaño.

Aquel castaño que invadió su cabeza desde la primera vez que lo vio.

Y él, por su parte, no le importaba el retraso de la diseñadora, pero tampoco se lo agradecía. Esa rubia lo ponía muy nervioso, tanto que no podía mantenerse en un sólo lugar. Caminaba de aquí a allá desesperado, nervioso, incómodo. ¿Cómo no estarlo si frente a él se encontraba la mujer que lo había hipnotizado? Porque sí, lo había hecho, aunque lo negara.

Se calmó y se sentó en uno de lo sillones, así quedando frente a ella. Tomó una revista y simuló leerla. Mejor eso que a perderse en su piernas, porque aquella mañana había llevado una falda bastante provocativa que le robaba la mirada.

Ella hacía lo mismo, leía. Al menos trataba de hacerlo, ya que el hombre frente a ella era demasiado como para ser ignorado.

-¡GOMEN! –se escuchó de repente, rompiendo el incómodo silencio de la habitación. La joven rubia de ojos verdes había entrado, bastante agitada –Tuve algunos problemas saliendo de casa y…- sintió una fría mirada sobre ella -Bueno lo siento, pero ya estoy aquí –sonrió.

Yoh y Anna suspiraron aliviados.

Ya no estaban solos.

Mary, con una gran sonrisa, prosiguió a tomarles las medidas. Primero a Anna, luego a Yoh.

-Listo –dijo la diseñadora. No le había tomado mucho tiempo –Sé que ya hemos terminado, pero, ¿me podrían hacer un favor? –dijo con aire de súplica.

-¿Cuál? –preguntaron al unísono. No se miraron.

-Hace una semana terminé unos trajes –explicaba Mary –Y pues son de la misma talla que ustedes y quería que por favor se los probaran para ver si hay algún desperfecto

Los dos lo pensaron por unos momentos. Eso quería decir que tenían que quedarse un poco más de tiempo, pero al ver el puchero de la mujer frente a ellos, no tuvieron más alternativa que aceptar.

Mary, que soltó un gritó de felicidad, salió a toda prisa de la habitación en busca de los trajes.

De nuevo silencio.

Regresó un par de minutos después con dos grandes cajas, una negra y una blanca. Ella, emocionada, les entregó los trajes luego de sacarlos de las cajas. Ellos, sin emoción alguna, se los probaron. Cada uno entró a su respectivo probador.

Cuando salieron de éstos, Mary sonrió ampliamente. Los trajes eran perfectos, a ellos le quedaban perfectos.

Él con un elegante traje negro, moderno, con algunos toques en rojo y una corbata del mismo color.

Ella con un vestido blanco, largo. Poseía un corsette con un bordado de flores que hacía que el pecho de la chica sobresaliera. La parte inferior del vestido era esponjado, con mucho volumen y con unos estampados de flores de cerezo.

Yoh se petrífico ante la imagen. Nunca creyó que hubiera una mujer tan deslumbrante. Además de que el _pequeño_ escote le estaba robando el aliento al castaño.

-¡Lucen perfectos! –chilló fascina la mujer –Colóquense aquí –dijo apuntando dos pequeñas plataformas frente a un gran espejo que abarcaba casi toda la pared –Regresaré enseguida. Iré por mi cámara y mi libreta de apuntes –Y como había dicho, se había marchado.

Los dos hicieron lo que ella les pidió.

Yoh se subió en la pequeña plataforma y se miró al espejo. La verdad que es no se veía nada mal, al contrario, el traje era perfecto para él.

Anna de igual manera se subió, pero el vestido era tan voluminoso y tan pesado que al tratar de subirse por completo a la plataforma, la rubia había pisado parte del vestido haciéndola balancearse de un lado a otro. Tratando de mantener el equilibrio, jaló el vestido para acomodarlo, pero fue en vano. Lo único que pudo sentir en esos momentos era como se iba de lado y como unas varoniles manos la sostenían.

Sí, Yoh la sostuvo por la cintura para evitar su caída, pero de igual manera fue en vano. El vestido era demasiado, así que los dos jóvenes cayeron al suelo. Yoh la jaló hacía él para que no se lastimara. Ella no hizo fuerza alguna y cayó sobre él.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó el castaño haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Sí –contestó ella, apartando el rostro del cuello del castaño.

Sus rostros quedaron muy juntos, tanto que podían sentir la cálida respiración de cada uno. El cabello rubio de ella cubría el rostro de los dos, dejándolos en una escasa oscuridad. Sus penetrantes miradas se encontraron y luego se desviaron a los labios ajenos.

Los dos se mordieron el labio inferior.

Tentador.

Pero no podía ocurrir nada. Apenas y se conocían, apenas y era la segunda vez en su vida que se veían, apenas y sabían sus nombres. Pero era tentador. Se miraron una vez más, como buscando el desprecio en sus ojos para poder separarse, pero no encontraron nada. Lo único que había era un brillo lleno de deseo.

De tentación.

Y, a pesar de que no podía ocurrir nada, ocurrió.

El deseo era mucho más fuerte que la razón. Sus labios pedían a gritos un beso, un mordisco, una lamida por parte del otro. Deseaban ser poseídos uno por el otro, ser mordidos, ser tocados, ser amados.

Y eso fue lo que pasó.

Se besaron.

No fue un beso tímido de adolescentes sintiendo mariposas en el estómago, sino fue un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria. Un beso tan profundo y completo que los llenó. Uno que les robó el aliento y les obligó a separarse más de una vez para poder seguir viviendo.

Él, sin pena alguna, bajó su lengua hasta el cuello de ella.

Anna se estremeció y sonrojó. Nunca había sentido tanto placer con sólo un par de besos. Nunca. Eso la hizo temer.

Para Yoh, ella sabía a gloria. Desplazó sus labios por los blancos y frágiles hombros de la mujer sobre él. Ella gimió y eso le hizo sentir demasiadas emociones. En su vida había sentido algo parecido.

La rubia alzó de nuevo su rostro y posó sus labios sobre los de él. En esos momentos no había culpa, no había nervios, no había nada. Besó la perfecta mandíbula del moreno, sus traviesas manos tocaban su bien formado pecho sobre la ropa, y sus labios sonreían. Subió de nuevo y mordió con sensualidad el lóbulo de la oreja del hombre.

Él sintió de nuevo ese escalofrío por toda la espalda y esta vez le encantó.

Siguieron besándose con una pasión que quemaba. Sus carisias y lamidas subieron de intensidad. En esos momentos no pensaban en nada, ni siquiera les venía en la mente que en cualquier momento podía entrar Mary. Pero es que aquel deseo, esa pasión, esa lujuria que quemaba nunca la habían sentido, ni siquiera con sus propias parejas, nunca.

_Ni siquiera con sus parejas…_

Se mordieron los labios mutuamente, causándoles una excitante sensación.

Aquel pensamiento invadió sus ocupadas mentes. ¿Parejas? Ahora que recordaban, ellos estaban comprometidos y no uno con el otro, sino con terceros. Terceros que no se merecían esto.

Inmediatamente se separaron.

Fue demasiado difícil hacerlo. Ella se apartó, sentándose a un lado mientras se tocaba los labios con una expresión de sorpresa combinada con confusión. Él se incorporó en su lugar y, al igual que ella, no podía creerlo.

-Yo… -dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Me voy a casar en un mes –dijo él, serio.

-¿Y tu por qué crees que estoy aquí? –preguntó, enfadada -¿Para comprar un vestido de novia para usarlo del diario? ¡Pues no!

-No es para que grites –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Como que no! ¡Si lo que ha ocurrido aquí ha sido un gran error!

-Ya lo sé –se cruzó de brazos y frunció los labios al igual que ella –Sólo nos dejamos llevar.

-Pues no creo que un mes antes de mi boda me permitan _dejarme llevar_ por otros.

-Disculpa, -reclamó ofendido el chico ante el tono de voz acusador de ella –pero que yo sepa tu participaste igual en esto.

-Porque me has obligado.

-¡Ah! ¡No es cierto! –dijo, alterado. No quería toda la culpa. –Fue mutuo, tu igual metiste tu lengua a mi garganta –sonrió con ligera malicia.

-¡Va! Ni me lo recuerdes –se pus de pie (le costó un poco de trabajo) –Hagamos como si esto nunca hubiera ocurrido.

-Ya lo sé.

-Ni siquiera te conozco, será fácil de olvidar.

Sería de todo, menos fácil. Habían sentido tantas cosas con esos besos que no podrían jamás olvidar. Había sido un error, un error fatal. Un error que lo habían atribuido a la locura del maldito momento de la caída. Ni ellos mismos podían creer lo que había sucedido. Nunca habían cometido semejante actos, menos con personas que apenas y conocían.

Pero esos escalofríos que sentían eran difíciles de ignorar.

Minutos después, Mary regresó y de nuevo el silenció los invadió a los dos.

Continuará…

Nota: Ojala les haya gustado este capitulo. Etto, se que piensan que talvez vaya terminar pues como… casi como mi fic de una Noche, pero no. Será un final inesperado, bueno con esto ya les adelante el final jejeje.

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! **

**ESPERO Y ME DEJEN ESTA VEZ REVIEWS SI QUIEREN QUE CONTINUE!**


	3. Sin nombre, pero demasiado intenso

**The Wedding**

_Capítulo tres: Sin nombre, pero demasiado intenso._

_-_

Marion Phauna era una mujer muy decidida y dedicada, cuando se comprometía con algo, lo hacía. Siempre ponía su trabajo antes que todo. Era trabajadora, confiable, amigable y poseía un ingenio tan envidiable que la hacía ser la mejor. Había adorado la moda y el diseño desde muy pequeña, era su pasión. Ahora era una de las más destacadas diseñadoras en el mundo. Muy solicitada, no sólo por sus perfectos y hermosos diseños, sino porque era una de las personas que terminaban las cosas a tiempo

Por esos motivos, Anna Kyouyama había decidido recurrir a ella. Sabía a la perfección que su vestido de novia sería el mejor. Pero si hubiera sabido lo que ocurriría, nunca hubiera acudido a ese lugar, The Wedding. Odiaba lo que le estaba pasando, odiaba ese sentimiento tan confuso en su ser. Su prometido era un hombre maravilloso, era de nacionalidad china, poseía unas de las mayores compañías de ese país, Tao Inc. Lo había conocido en una calurosa tarde de verano mientras caminaba por las calles de Tokio, habían chocado por descuidados y esto había ocasionado que se gritaran mutuamente. Salieron, se enamoraron, se comprometieron.

Lo amaba, sí, y mucho, pero el nuevo sentimiento que recorría su cuerpo era mucho más intenso. No sabía como llamarlo, no era amor o al menos eso creía. No, amor no, ya que no era el mismo sentimiento que tenía hacía Ren, su prometido. Esto era caluroso, chocante, eléctrico.

Sentía que la ahogaba.

Lo detestaba…

Un día después de aquel incidente con los besos, ellos se volvieron a ver, sólo que esta vez ninguno se dirigió la palabra. El ambiente había sido muy incómodo los días siguientes, no se miraban, no se hablaban. Anna le había pedido a Mary que cambiara su horario, un día él, otro día ella, no juntos. Pero ésta, con la cara más dulce y valiente que le pudo dedicar a la rubia, se le había negado, dando como excusa que el tiempo era muy limitado.

-Me alegra que tengan tiempo para venir cada vez que los llamo –sonrió la rubia diseñadora –Ya saben, si quieren perfección la tendrán. Sus trajes ya casi están listos, sólo les hace falta algunos detalles.

-Que bien –dijeron al mismo tiempo, sin muchos ánimos.

Las incómodas miradas que se dedicaron en esos momentos fueron interrumpidas por el insistente tono de marcha nupcial del celular de Mary.

-Disculpen, tengo que atender –y sin dar más explicaciones, la chica los dejó solos.

Demonios, era lo que evitaban.

Yoh, después de los besos de aquel día, había llegado muy cansado a su departamento. Sorpresa que se dio cuando se encontró con su prometida en su cocina preparando la cena, en esos momentos lo que menos quería era verla a ella. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía si podría mirarla como antes. Tamao era una mujer excepcional: bella, trabajadora, dulce, buena cocinera, todo lo que un hombre deseaba. Yoh la amaba, pero el haber conocido a aquella rubia había tenido el placer (o la maldición) de experimentar un nuevo sentimiento, uno único, electrizante. Estaba bastante confundido, los besos de su prometida eran dulces y cariñosos, pero los de Anna quemaban por dentro. No sabía si los de la rubia le gustaban más…

No sabía o simplemente no quería admitirlo.

El caso es que a ninguno de los dos le gustaba esta situación tan incómoda. ¿Cómo habría de gustarles si por culpa de esto los dos estaban confundidos? Bueno, la verdad no estaban confundidos, los dos sabían muy bien lo que deseaban en esos momentos, y no era precisamente casarse con los que se comprometieron. Lo que sucedía era que ninguno tenía las suficientes fuerzas para admitirlo. Pero si lo admitían, si decían que querían algo más, sus planes, su futuro, todo lo que habían hecho hasta ahora se vendría para abajo. O al menos eso creían…

Simplemente tenían que negarse a las tentaciones.

-Yo… -susurró Yoh, nervioso.

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo enfadada, no con él, sino con ella misma por desearlo en esos momentos.

-Yo no pude borrar los recuerdos de aquella vez.

-Mal por ti, yo ya lo hice.

Mentir era bueno de vez en cuando.

-¿Ah si? –se acercó a ella decidido. No le creía, no sabía por qué, pero simplemente no lo creía. –No creo que los gemidos de aquel día se hayan borrado de tu memoria tan fácil.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes? –se cruzó de piernas y desvió la mirada de la de él, no podía verlo a los ojos –No se supone que teníamos que aparentar.

-Pues traté, pero es muy difícil –se rascó la cabeza como un niño que no entendía la gravedad de la situación –Pero no me puedes negar que fue… diferente.

-¿Diferente a qué?

-No sé si tú lo hayas sentido, pero al besarte me ocasionaste un sentimiento diferente, _sin nombre._ -ella no respondió, Yoh lo tomó como un sí. -No sé qué es.

-Ni yo, necesito saberlo.

-Lo mismo digo.

Y sin pena alguna, sin remordimientos en su cabeza, Yoh Asakura la tomó de la barbilla y la besó. Esta vez fue dulce, tranquilo, embriagante. Necesitaban saber qué sentimiento era ese. ¡Amor no! ¡Amor era lo que sentían por sus parejas! Pero, mientras se besaban, esas parejas había desaparecido del mundo, simplemente quedaban ellos dos.

Solos…

-¿Por qué haces esto? –dijo entre besos la rubia.

-Porque necesito saber qué es –una excusa muy mala –Sino, no podré seguir con mi vida.

Y antes de que Anna pudiera decir palabra alguna, Yoh la recostó sobre el sillón donde se encontraban y se colocó sobre ella mientras la dominaba con candentes besos.

Está bien, esto simplemente ya no era aceptable, ¿pero qué más podían hacer? ¿Negarse a la tentación? Imposible, sobre todo cuando la tentación podría cambiar su forma de ver al mundo, a su propio mundo.

Los besos subieron de intensidad, las manos se volvieron traviesas y sus deseos insaciables. De nuevo cabía la posibilidad de que en cualquier momento Mary pudiera entrar y verlos, pero de nuevo no les importaba, ¿Por qué no les importaba? No sabían, así de simple, lo único que importaba en eso malditos momentos era en sentir el calor de sus cuerpos. Ese sentimiento, confuso, _sin nombre, _los estaba dominando totalmente.

Por un momento pensaron que sólo era temor, temor al matrimonio, temor a perder esa primera vez. Cuando sales por primera vez con alguien, cuando besas por primera vez, cuando te enamoras, cuando sientes confianza por primera vez. Ya que, cuando se casaran, no habría más primeras veces. Talvez por eso lo hacían, por su última primera vez.

Por un último beso de otra persona, por una última acaricia, por un último enamoramiento…

_Sin nombre_, un sentimiento sin nombre.

Podrían llamarlo _aventura_ o mejor aún, una pequeña _travesura. _Aún así, eso no explicaba porque ese _sin nombre _era más intenso que el amor a sus propias parejas, eso los traía como locos.

Eso los hacía dudar…

La palabra amor en definitiva estaba fuera de esto, por supuesto que sí. Una personas no se puede enamorar de alguien con tan sólo verlo el primer día, el amor a primera vista NO existe. Para llegar a enamorarse de alguien llevaba tiempo, dedicación, paciencia. ¡No así! ¡No a primera vista! Eso sólo sucedía en los cuentos de hadas o en las películas, no en la vida real. Pero tenía que tomar en cuenta que esto era más intenso que el propio amor. ¿Había acaso otro sentimiento arriba de éste, uno más fuerte? ¿O simplemente nunca habían experimentado lo que significaba el verdadero amor?

Talvez lo último…

¡No, no!

¡Dudar unas semanas antes de tu boda era prácticamente un crimen! ¡Ya todo estaba listo, la comida, el lugar, trajes, coches, invitados, TODO!

Dudar era acabar con todo.

Pero no podían evitarlos, los besos, las acaricias, los mordiscos, eran una excelente excusa para poder darse el lujo de dudar. Tenían que admitirlo, nunca habían sentido eso con Ren o Tamao, mejor dicho, nunca los habían besado con tanta pasión.

En definitivas, ese _sin nombre_ ya poseía uno…

Era un amor apasionado, que quemaba por dentro, destruía por fuera.

_Amor_, una palabra demasiado fuerte para admitir.

Se alejaron uno del otro, sin las más mínimas ganas de hacerlo, y se miraron a los ojos. Miradas de deseo, de confusión, era demasiado. Yoh no podía alejarse de ella, antes de separarse, de dejar de sentir su calor, olió su cabello, besos su frente y se apartó. Ella se maldijo por dentro, no por lo que acaba de hacer, sino porque se había terminado.

-Creo que… -susurró él, muy cerca de ella –Aún no sé lo qué es.

-Ni yo –respondió lamiéndose los labios.

Talvez era demasiada carga admitir el sentimiento o simplemente eran unos verdaderos idotas.

Estúpidos ciegos que se niegan a la verdad, estúpidos.

-No es lo que siento por ella.

-Tampoco es lo que siento por él, es más…

-**Intenso –**sus palabras chocaron.

Y se quedaron ahí, mirándose el uno al otro sin decir palabra alguna. Ahora aunque no quisieran, necesitaban saber qué sentimiento era. No, eso ya lo sabía, lo que necesitaban saber era cómo admitirlo. Cómo admitir que el amor a primera vista sí existe…

Demasiado orgullos.

Demasiado estúpidos.

Ahora no sabían qué hacer… besarse era la única salida.

**Continuará.**

**Nota**: Wua, ya casi acaba! Me encanta escribir este fic. Me alegran muchos sus reviews, que bueno que les guste esta historia.

tururururú (8)


	4. Destinos separados

**The Wedding**

_Capitulo Final: Destinos separados._

-

Los últimos dos días, Yoh había experimentado lo que era tener una verdadera jaqueca. Nunca había pensado en algo por tanto tiempo, nunca había estado tan confundido. Era la primera vez que dudaba en toda su vida, siempre había estado seguro de sus decisiones, sus actos siempre eran los correctos. Pero, ahora, había duda.

Duda, odiaba esa palabra.

El creía estar seguro de sus sentimientos hacia Tamao, creía estar enamorado de ella.

Aquella hermosa prometida que poseía la había conocido gracias a uno de sus amigos. Era la mejor persona del mundo, al igual que la mejor cocinera. Su personalidad enamoraba, hacía querer protegerla. Recordó la primera vez que la vio, le había robado su atención, tan bella, tan frágil, tan dulce, pero, lamentablemente, no le había robado el aliento, no como lo había hecho aquella rubia.

Anna…

Ella sí lo dejaba sin aire. Esa mujer era como una maldita droga que se metía en su ser volviéndolo adicto a ella, haciéndolo quedar loco, loco por probar más y lamentablemente no había cura para eso.

Necesitaba estar solo para poder pensar, necesitaba un lugar donde nadie lo conociera. Cuando estaba en casa no podía, se sentía tan mal pensar en otra cuando tenía en brazos a su prometida. En su trabajo tampoco, lo desconcentraba. Menos en el bar con sus amigos, lo bombardearían con miles de preguntas.

Un solo lugar, fuera de todo, un lugar cerrado, discreto, calmado, donde no lo conocieran, donde se sintiera bien. El único lugar que le vino a la mente fue ese, The Wedding. Irónico, el lugar donde había comenzado todos sus problemas, era el lugar indicado para pensar, era el lugar donde se sentía bien.

Entró de nuevo a aquel lugar, blanco, espacioso, cómodo. No había nadie, no estaba ni siquiera Mary. Matty, la asistente de la diseñadora, le había dejado entrar por ser cliente y amigo de la dueña del lugar. Se sentía tan agradecido de que nadie estuviese ahí, de estar solo para poder pensar.

Para poder pensar en ella…

-

Anna miraba su reloj, impaciente.

El maldito tráfico no avanzaba, odiaba quedarse ahí atascada sin poder hacer nada. Estaba desesperada, nerviosa, harta. Había huido de su departamento, ya no podía estar tan cerca de su prometido, cuando estaba con él se sentía como una traidora, una mentirosa. Odiaba ese sentimiento, odiaba no poder besar a Ren como lo hacía antes. Odiaba a Yoh Asakura…

Detestaba pensar en la situación en la que se encontraba, aborrecía la confusión en su corazón, en su mente. En ocho días ella se casaría, durante esos días tenía que averiguar qué era lo que en verdad sentía, ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Necesitaba sacar al castaño de sus venas.

Entró a _The Wedding _dando grandes zancadas.

-¿Está Mary? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-N-No… -respondió nerviosa Matty.

-Bien, no importa, iré al segundo piso.

-Sí, pero… -

La pelirroja no pudo terminar de hablar, Anna ya se había adentrado al elevador.

Lo que más necesitaba ahora era estar sola, tenía que acomodar sus prioridades. Los poco días que le quedaban, eran para pensar, pensar y afirmar que Ren Tao era lo mejor para su futuro.

Salió del elevador y abrió la gran puerta blanca frente a ella.

Anna abrió lo ojos de par en par cuando lo vio.

¡Demonios! Lo que menos quería en esos momentos era compañía, menos si era él. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se colocó frente al castaño, mirándolo con ojos desafiantes.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Él tragó saliva, nervioso. No podía creer que ella estuviese así, cuando menos quería verla.

-Lo mismo pregunto –dijo reuniendo toda la valentía que podía tener en esos momentos.

-Vine a pensar –fue sincera. -¿Y tú?

A Yoh le sorprendió su respuesta, aquella mujer pensaba y sentía lo mismo que él.

-Lo mismo.

Ninguno mencionó palabra alguna después de su pequeña conversación. Cada uno soltó un suspiro desesperante. Anna se alejó de él, se sentó en uno de los sillones y cerró lo ojos. No quería ver a Yoh, se sentía incómoda, no por su presencia, sino por el hecho de que quería comérselo a besos. Asakura se encontraba igual que ella, trataba de controlar sus impulsos, porque sabía de ante mano que si la miraba, la haría suya en esos instantes.

Yoh se distrajo mirando por una de las grandes ventanas de la habitación, sentía que había pasado mucho tiempo en silencio. Ya no lo soportaba más, el calor que sentía en esos momentos no lo dejaban en paz. No podía concentrarse, no podía pensar en nada, sólo en querer besarla.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, dio media vuelta y se acercó a ella en grandes pasos. Anna lo miró con extrañeza.

-Lo siento –dijo el castaño al estar parado frente a la rubia -¡Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo…! –miró su reloj de muñeca para cerciorarse –bueno, sólo diez minutos, ¡pero aún así se me hizo mucho tiempo! –Anna no comprendía de qué hablaba e Yoh se dio cuenta – Lo que quiero decir es que… -tomó aire antes de explicar –Estar contigo en una habitación, los dos solos, hace que el tiempo sea desesperante…

-¿Por qué? –preguntó, dudosa.

-Porque… -antes de responderle, Asakura se inclinó hacía ella quedando sus rostros a escasa distancia –las ganas de besarte es tan insoportable –dijo en un susurro que causo una gran excitación a la rubia. –No sé lo que siento por ti, no sé porque tengo este deseo hacía ti –entre más hablaba, más iba recostando a la mujer sobre el blanco sillón –Lo único que sé es que me vuelves loco –sus labios se apoderaron de la blanca piel del cuello de ella –Y no entiendo –dijo deteniéndose –Ni siquiera te conozco, no sé cual es tu comida favorita, cuando cumples años, dónde vives, si prefieres la noche o el día, el frío o el calor –la miró con un poco de disgusto –Pero aún así me encantas y es más que un simple deseo carnal…

-Pero, yo…

-No, déjame terminar –la interrumpió besando el lóbulo de su oreja derecha –Cuando la beso a ella. No siento _eso_ como cuando te beso a ti… -calló por unos segundos y continúo: -Prefiero tus labios…

Ahora el que fue interrumpido fue él, los labios de Anna ya no podían resistir más y lo había besado con tanto fervor que los dejó sin aliento.

-Yo tampoco sé lo que siento, ni sé tus gustos –dijo entre besos –Pero de lo que estoy segura, es que prefiero tus labios…

Yoh sonrió.

Los dos se sintieron demasiado bien como para detenerse en esos momentos. Los besos subieron de intensidad. Ya no hablaban, ya no era necesario, las palabras sobraban. Yoh se recostó encima de ella, volviéndose loco. Sus manos se dieron pasó a todos los curvilíneos caminos de la mujer, haciéndola estremecer.

Desabotonó la blusa blanca que traía, dejando ver un sensual sostén negro que hizo que el chico la deseara aún más. Miró sus pechos, no muy grandes, no muy pequeños, simplemente perfectos. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando pudo presenciar tan hermoso espectáculo debajo de él. Había fantaseado con esto desde la primera vez que la vio, ahora no sabía si creer que era un sueño o era real.

Comenzó a besar la vereda entre sus pechos, ahora el sensual sostén le parecía un estorbo.

Ella, por su parte, no se podía encontrar mejor. En un rápido movimiento había quitado la camisa color marrón que dejó al descubierto un perfecto abdomen envidiado y deseado a la vez. Anna lamió sus labios, no podía creer cuanto lo deseaba. Deseaba tanto lamer, besar, morder, cada centímetro de esa morena piel, pero en esos momentos no podía hacerlo. Había soltado un gemido cuando sintió la húmeda lengua del castaño recorriendo sus ahora desnudos senos. Gimió más cuando una mano se adentró bajo su falda.

Sus cuerpos experimentaban sensaciones que nunca habían sentido antes, y eso que apenas y comenzaban. Demasiado excitante como para ser real. Cada vez se encontraban más agitados, en sus ojos se podía descifrar el enorme deseo que no los dejaba dormir por las noches. Ahora ese deseo sería experimentado, ya no había marcha atrás…

Sobre el enorme sillón blanco, con la ventana abierta, dejando ver un hermoso atardecer, Yoh Asakura desnudó por completo a la rubia, y ésta había hecho lo mismo. Se miraron y el deseó aumento aún más. Sonrieron como nunca lo habían hecho antes, con lujuria. Una de las morenas manos se posó en uno de los tobillos de ella, subiendo lentamente, acariciando a su pasó, dirigiéndose a aquel lugar donde haría sentir a la rubia sensaciones que nunca había sentido.

Pero su labor fue detenida antes de llegar a su meta.

Anna lo miró con malicia, igual quería jugar.

Pero Yoh no la dejó jugar. La tomó de las caderas y la jaló hacía él, quedando en una postura muy cómoda, ella sentada sobre él rodeándolo con sus largas piernas.

Los dos sintieron el placer a su mayor punto, sintieron como se conectaban, no sólo físicamente, sino mentalmente. La excitación de esos momentos era insoportable, tanto que no podían guardar sus gritos. Los gemidos subieron de intensidad, cualquiera que caminara fuera en el pasillo podría escucharlos. Yoh se dio cuenta de esto, los gritos llamarían la atención y serían el espectáculo del momento, así que para evitar aquello, la besó con fervor. Lamió y mordió sus labios.

Querían gritar, gemir como locos, pero les era imposible.

Los gemidos se mezclaban. Los rasguños en la morena espalda no ardían, al contrario, excitaban aún más. Los mordisco en la sensible piel blanca, los susurros deseosos de más, las acaricias desesperadas, el sube y baja de los cuerpos, todo los hacía sentir en el paraíso, lugar al que nunca habían ido.

No cambiaron de posición en ningún momento, demasiado concentrados en su labor como para dejarlo. Anna sentía que iba y venía de cielo cada segundo. Estaban cansados, excitados, lujurioso, sudoroso, sentían que llegarían al punto cumbre en cualquier momento.

Hasta que lo hicieron. Habían alcanzado la cima del placer, un grandioso orgasmo invadió sus desnudos cuerpos. Temblaron, sintieron escalofríos, nunca habían sentido algo parecido. No tuvieron ni siquiera tiempo de gritar, tal sensación les había robado el habla, sus sentidos habían sido bloqueados. Se besaron de nuevo, no fue un beso de deseo, ni pasión, sino de amor.

Aquel orgasmo, aquel beso, los había hecho caer a la realidad.

Detuvieron sus movimientos. Aún podían seguir más, mucho más, hasta morirse y llegar al paraíso, pero ese no era el caso. Habían, ahora sí, llegado demasiado lejos. Ya no habían sido simples besos, se entregaron uno al otro, habían tenido sexo. No, peor aún, no era sólo sexo, habían hecho algo _más_. Algo que había sido maravilloso, algo que los había dejado más perplejos que antes.

¿Amor?

¿Acaso eso era lo que se sentía cuando te entregabas a alguien a quien a amabas de verdad?

Ninguno había experimentado algo similar con sus parejas, esto no tenía comparación, estaba fuera de la realidad.

Los dos se miraron, deseosos de más. Lamentablemente no podían continuar, si fuese por ellos, lo harían cada noche del resto de sus vidas, pero sus vidas no estaban juntas, y no podían estarlo.

Yoh la vio levantarse, quería abrazarla y comenzar todo de nuevo, hacerla suya siempre. En esos momentos Tamao apareció en su cabeza y bajó la mirada. ¿Qué había hecho? Había traicionado a la mujer que conocía de hacía varios años, quien le había dado todo su apoyo y su amor, ¿Y él le paga de esta forma? ¿Acostándose con una rubia que ni siquiera conocía bien? Sí, eso había hecho, y se sentía mal pero no se arrepentía.

Talvez era lo mejor que había hecho en su vida.

Y sabía que Anna pensaba lo mismo que él.

-Yo… -susurró la rubia, nerviosa –No sé que pensar.

-Lo sé –dijo Yoh sonriendo.

Se miraron de nuevo a los ojos.

Ya lo comprendían en esos momentos, se amaban, se adoraban. Era el verdadero amor que sentían entre ellos, ese amor del que no es necesario conocer el pasado, ni el presente, simplemente conocer el alma de esa persona. Y ellos dos, eran una sola alma. Si pudieran, si fuesen libres, serían una sola alma para siempre, pero no lo eran. Aquellas terceras personas igual contaban en esa historia, no podían hacerle eso a ellos, quienes los apoyaron y amaron durante años, quienes los hacían sentir seguros, quienes los protegían.

Sí, se amaban, pero su destino no era estar juntos.

Sus destinos eran caminos separados…

El tiempo para pensar se había acabado. Se casarían con sus respectivas parejas y no se volverían a ver jamás. El amor era demasiado fuerte, pero la lealtad hacía Ren y Tamao les quemaba el corazón. ¿Culpa? Talvez. Pero ya estaba decidido, tomarían caminos separados.

Se vistieron y se miraron de nuevo fijamente.

-Te… -Anna sentía un hueco en su alma.

-Lo sé, igual yo… pero… -

-Lo sé, igual.

Entendían sin palabras.

Se besaron de nuevo con amor, con tristeza. Sus almas gritaban con desesperación, pero aún así las ignoraron.

Sus trajes ya estaban listos.

Al salir del lugar, se despidieron con una triste mirada. Estaban confundidos aún, no sabían si cometían el peor error de su vida quedándose juntos o separándose, habían optado por lo último. Pero la decisión ya estaba tomada.

_The Wedding_ había cerrado sus puertas para ellos.

Adiós a esa sensación tan excitante.

Adiós a los escalofríos en la nuca.

Adiós a la presencia incómoda.

Adiós al Amor.

Pero…

Mejor haber amado y perdido, que nunca haber amado.

Yoh Asakura y Anna kyouyama tenían caminos diferentes.

**FIN**

**Nota: **Wua! ¡**Aún no me den tomatazos**! Sé que no les gustó el final, pero a mi sí (aunque me hayan amenazado a muerte). Se aman, eso es lo que cuenta. Bueno, de todos modos aún queda el **epílogo **(tampoco quería dejarlo así, YohxAnna 4ever), ojala y ese si les guste. Conste que me costó un wevo (mucho) escribir el casi lime (porque no estuvo nada fuerte) de la historia. Pues no quería un lemon, no quería nada explicito, sino les habría escrito algo como: Y le metió su cosa a su cosa, y se bajó por los chescos, etc xD (ok, ni tanto)

Aún así, ojala les haya gustado este fic. Por fin termino uno, y este, en definitiva, es el que más me ha gustado escribir.

**¡MUCHÍSISMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS!**

**Espero sus comentarios, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, etc. **

**¡ESPEREN EL EPÍLOGO!**


	5. Epílogo

**The Wedding**

_Epílogo_

"**_Una sonrisa de Amor"_**

_-_

La vida no es como la gente espera.

Se sufre, se es feliz, se pierde, se gana.

Se dice que hay verdadera felicidad cuando se sufre, cuando ese sentimiento que oprime el corazón es superado, dándole paso a aquella liberación del alma, cuando dices que todo está bien. Es ahí cuando todos esos sentimientos de dolor, de soledad, de pena, son olvidados. El dolor y la felicidad vienen de la mano. Lamentablemente, ese no era el caso de ellos dos.

No había sufrimiento, ni dolor, ni tristeza, ni pena.

No había felicidad.

No había nada…

Simplemente la soledad.

Hacía ya casi cuatro años que se habían casado. Sus vidas eran perfectas frente a la sociedad, frente a sus familias, frente a sus parejas. Habían logrado todas sus metas, sus sueños. Tenían todo, o al menos eso simulaban. Desde el día de su boda, se repetían a ellos mismos que la dedición que habían tomado era la correcta. Todos los días, desde hacía cuatro años, se recordaban que eran felices, que la vida no podría ser mejor.

Sí, se engañaban a ellos mismos.

Vivían una mentira.

Una mentira tan perfecta que nadie sospechaba, ni siquiera aquellos que los amaban.

Por ese motivo ella se encontraba ahí, donde todo había comenzado, donde todo había terminado, _The Wedding_. Estaba de pie frente al edificio, contemplándolo, recordando todo lo que había sucedido, volviendo a sentir todas aquellas sensaciones que se habían clavado en su alma.

Sus cabellos rubios se movieron con el viento, sus ojos cerraron y su ser se estremeció.

Sintió que el corazón le dio una vuelta.

¿Es que acaso se arrepentía?

Sí, demasiado. Su vida no era como la veían los demás, no era perfecta. Sus sonrisas eran falsas, sus carisias, sus besos, todo era una actuación. Anna Kyouyama tenía todo, menos amor.

Alzó su mirada de nuevo, y con una triste sonrisa, se dio por vencida.

Arrepentirse por algo del pasado era absurdo. Ya no podía hacer absolutamente nada para regresar a esos momentos, para volver a sentir todas esas perfectas sensaciones que la hacían estremecer. No había marcha atrás, su decisión ya había sido tomada, su error ya había sido cometido.

-Un error… -susurró, con una vos inaudible.

Un susurro sólo para ella…

Sólo para quien la entendiera.

-Lo sé.

Anna giró su cabeza lentamente cuando escuchó esa vos junto a ella. Sus bellos ojos negros se abrieron por la sorpresa y tomó aire, sin poder creerlo. Ahí, a su lado, estaba el hombre que le había arrebatado su felicidad, que bloqueaba su mente todos lo días, que tenía su alma.

Ahí, junto a ella, estaba Yoh Asakura.

Él la miró con dulzura. Hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía, pero siempre había mantenido su hermosa imagen en su cabeza. ¿Cómo poder olvidar a la única mujer que lo había hecho sentir tan bien? Estaba feliz, después de cuatro años, Yoh volvía a sentirse dichoso.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar un café?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza, mirándolo, tratando de meterse a la cabeza que él era real.

Antes de dar más de seis pasos e ir al lugar donde se dirigían, los dos se detuvieron, miraron a los ojos, y como si estuvieran conectados por toda la vida, dijeron:

-Me he divorciado.

Sus palabras al unísono, sus miradas mezcladas y sus corazones latiendo desesperadamente.

Por primera vez en cuatro años, sonrieron.

Una sonrisa de verdad.

Una sonrisa sincera.

Una sonrisa de Amor.

Se castigaron mentalmente por dudar en el destino. Sus caminos no tomaban distintas direcciones, ellos se habían obligado a hacerlo. Todo por ser ciegos, por importarles más lo de afuera que lo de adentro.

Pero ya no importaba.

De nuevo se encontraron, de nuevo eran libres.

Yoh Asakura y Anna Kyouyama compartirían sus destinos juntos.

Porque así era y así será para toda la vida.

**FIN**

**¡AHORA SI FIN!**

**¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR HABER SEGUIDO ESTE FIC!**

En verdad se los agradezco, ya que esta historia ha sido mi favorita, me encantó escribirla. Espero que a ustedes les haya gustado leerla. No iba haber epílogo, para poder dejarlo en su cruda realidad, los hice sufrir por cuatro años con un matrimonio no deseado. ¡Pero yo soy pro YohxAnna! Y pues se me ocurrió este epílogo (que tenía escrito desde que subí el capitulo cuatro) no lo quise subir antes para poder leer sus comentarios.

Espero les haya gustado el final, no fue un capitulo largo porque no tenía chiste alargar lo ya obvio.

Wua! Hoy compré el último tomo de Shaman king, el 32. ¡No lo he leído! ¡No lo quiero leer! Aunque ya lo revisé. La portada es hermosa TTTT me da tristeza, por eso no quiero leerlo. Lo bueno es que vino incluido la historia de Hana. Hay algo que me llamó al atención que dicen Ponchi y Conchi a Tamao: **"Recuerda que Hana es el querido hijo de su ALTEZA"** eso quiere decir que… ¡WUA! Genial.

¡Wua! ¿Ahora qué compraré cada mes? Bueno, me dijeron que iban a publicar Death Note aquí en México, aunque ya lo leí, aún así lo compraré.

Bueno ya, **GRACIAS POR LEER! Y espero sus reviews.**

**Esperen pronto los finales de mis demás fics, que ya están MUY cerca.**

PD: Shiory, adivinaste mi final (bueno supongo que era OBVIO) ¿Cuál es tu mail? No te pude agregar. Agrégame tú, mi mail está en el perfil.


End file.
